Big Time Kidnapped
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Who would have ever gussed that a 18 year old with the power and money to Capture the most famous boyband. Not Rocque records. Mayor Drew Russell's daughter did though. Any misspelled words I apologize for
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Kidnapped**

**Platinum Dork: Hello lovely readers and all who enjoy a good kidnapping story cuz i do.**

**Summary: Who would have ever guessed that an 18 year old girl will ha e the power and money to take the worlds most famous boyband? Know would have except the Mayors Daughter.**

**Warning: Her name is not Taylor. And expect the usual.**

**About the kidnapper: 18 brown hair that is cut to her shoulders,she is wearing a pink shirt that covers most of her chest,white capris and sandals. Shes crazy and can do whatever she wants Her name is Tabitha.**

Chapter One Tabitha

"Daddy are you going away?" I ask putting on my best pouty face.

"Yes sweety i am." Mayor Drew Russells pats my head. I hate when my dad does that,but I want him gone quickly today. "Are you sure i should not call the nanny." He states.

"No. I can mange." I said feeling that he doesn't trust his own princess being alone in the house/mansion alone. How dare he insult me,but i have to act the part. Mom was easy to fool,but dad had to take his time and move so slow. sighed inwardly hoping he would leave already.

"Okay we will be back in six months." HE SAID I nodded. "Dont touch anything in my office and if trouble occurs call me." he aaid as I pushed him out the door. Geez.

"No parties in yhe house. Go to the guest house around the corner." I told him as he and mom walked down the stairs and towards the cab. Dad gives me a pat on the head then he is gone. Finally. I waited till the cab was out of aight before i made my move.

"The plan has started." I laughed loudly as i walked back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Plan

"Since their gone. I will need the ultimate kidnapping plan." Tabitha taps her chin in a thinking matter as she stands outside of her father's office. All the good stuff was in there. All the necessary things anyway. She sighed. Her father told her nit to go in there. Oh well,she thought. I have to. With that she swung the door open to reveal nothing in the ordinary...anyway. Tabitha stepped inside looked around before finally rea hung her father's office. "Perfect." She muttered. She looked through the papers that was on her fathers desk. "Boring." Until she stopped among the two names she was looking for. She smiled menacingly to herself. Bryan and Todd the most notorious kidnappers of her time. The two boys were indeed boyband hot. Bryan had blonde hair that swept over his eyes with a smile that is deceiving,he always wears black for unknown reasons. Bryan is 19 and as tall as James. Yes he was perfect. Todd on the other hand was hot,but One Direction hot unlike how Bryan was Big Time Rush hot. The two were perfect. They and pretend to be the new boyband of two. Tabitha continued to smile as she dialled Todda number first.

"Hello?" An annoyed voice answered.

"uh hi is this Todd?" Tabitha asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes and who is this." It wasn't a question.

"Tabitha." She said all perky.

There was a long silence at the end of the other line she had to check to make sure he was still on the other end. "Mayor Drews daughter?" He asked.

"Yep." She popped the p.

"What do you want?" He asked snarky.

"I have a Job for you. And it pats very well." She smiled into the receiver.

"Oh." He said sounding more interested. "Do I have a partner or am I working alone?"

"You will work with Bryan."

"Mhmm..Bryan...okay. What do I have to do?"

"You will come in today asap and we will discuss what you will be doing." Tabitha informed him and Todd seem to agree. Now was to call Bryan.

"BRYAN?!" Tabitha heard the lady scream and then some mumbling.

"hello." A tired voice answered.

"Bryan?"

"Ex girlfriend? Look I'm not the father okay." He said quickly. What?

"No no its Tabitha." She said before he gets the chance to hang up.

"The mayor's daughter." He realised.

"I have a task for you to do and it pays very well. The details will be told as soon as you get here." With that she hung up not waiting for him to reply. She knew those two low life's would be coming soon.

She waited an whole hour before Bryan came. And then another hour before Todd came. Finally since they were both here she could talk to them. The two boys followed her to her dads office. They sat in the red comfy chairs while she sat behind the desk. "I want Big Time Rush." she went straight in. The boys looked confused.

"Ok?" Todd was the one to ask.

"You two will kidnapp them,but not all at once. One at a time."

"why?" Bryan asked next.

"My parents are gone for a whole six months. I'm bored." The two guys nodded.

"So you want them here?" Todd asked.

"No. they will be in my Barbie Malibu play house."

."Damn. okay."

"It's in the back.." she smiled at the two. "Now if you two somehow not want to do it anymore. I will put this whole blame on you two and have you rot away in jail." Tabitha smiled evilly at the two boys. They nodded

"So do we get the money as we kidnapp them boys or how are we gonnna do this?" Todd and Bryaan stared at Tabitha wondering.

"After I get all four boys you will get paid in full."

"How much?"

"Four Billion." The two boys eyes widen in surpise. They never gotten this much.

"What of they act out?"

"Discipline them." Thhe two were very happy.

"You may start now or you may wait. It's your money." Tabitha said as they walked out of the house.

"Today." They said in unison and rhen left.

PLATINUM DORK: HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR THE ONE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. It will mean so much. I think this one is a bit longer than the first chapter. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three Action_**

**_Bryan And Todd_**

Todd and Bryan left the huge estate thinking of ways to capture the boyband. "We can pretend..." Bryan said losing track of his thoughts.

"Yeah." SMACK! Todd smacked the back of Bryans natural blonde head.

"Ow." Bryan whispered rubbing the back of his head.."It was just a thought." Todd pinched the bridge of his nose. How in the hell is this guy a kidnapper. Todd thought to himself.

"This is what we can do." Todd said looking at Bryan. "We are going to pretend not to be a boy band,but a new kind of record company. We want them to record a song one at a time though. Like age said and then we..."

"Beat them and take them for a little ride." Bryan finished. Bryan just like to abuse people. Todd smirked liking that idea. "How about we take two at a time and then we can get our money faster." Bryan smiled like its the best idea in the world. It was. Todd thought this too was a good idea. She did say its our money. Todd and Bryan smiled as they proceeded to Todd's house to get ready.

~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~

"Ticket Sirs." The lady at the entrance mailed politely. Of course the only reason she was cheesing so much because the two guys are hot.

"Here." Bryan shoves them at her with full force. She smiled shocked,but handed the tickets back to the two as they entered the plane that would take them to LAX airport. "Wait," Bryan said remembering something ."My age was on the paper,but yours wasn't." Bryan told Todd as they sat in seats B3 and B4.

"Yeah so your 19 and I'm 20." Todd said. "Happy now." It wasn't a question.

"I guess." Bryan said sulking in his chair. The flight from Reno was faster than driving all the way to LA. This way they can make their grand entrance. Bryan smirked as the plane took off. He was definitely ready to get paid.

"How will we get them back?" Bryan asked after several minutes.

"We will call her and see if she will send a private jet." Todd whispered. Bryan nodded feeling satisfied by the answer.

PLATINUM DORK: HEY THANKS CHEY21 AND...GUEST FOR THE REVIEWS. I WAS ACTUALLY SURPRISED THIS STORY WOULD GO SO FAR IN ONLY A FEW DAYS. I WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY OR ON THE WEEKEND BIT MOSTLY EVERY OTHER DAY. THIS OART IS SHORT BECAUSE IT'S TODDS AND BRYANS BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER. OKAY NOW BE NICE AND REVIEW. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Tabitha_

Those guys better do it right. Tabitha scowled. She wanted those boys. Those fine ass boys of Big Time Rush.I wanted them. Tabitha smiled as she had gotten the room ready. At least they can be comfortable. She thought as she rearange the Malibu playhouses ...I mean guest house. Tabitha thought and corrected herself like someone was listening Which nobody was around. The servants were inside the estate and the gardener long gone. Tabitha let a sigh escape. I hope they have enough sense to call me so I can let them use my private jet plane. She let another sigh escape. Idiots.

Rocque Records

"JAMES PLEASE!" Gustavo yelled at James who was texting on his cellphone. Gustavo endured James texting for over an hour now it was time for his solo on the new album. Gustavo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his fat head. "JAMES! STOP TEXTING AND GET OVER HERE NOW!" Gustavo yelled. He was tired of making threats to this wannabe pretty boy. Gustavo actually wanted a long awaited vacation from the dogs.

"Okay." James sighed putting his cellphone inside his pocket and walked into the booth. James sang his heart out...well he thought anyway. Gustavo thought it was horrible so all day that day it was James in the studio.

Carlos

"Well Helmet." Carlos smiled walking with a corndog in his head. "It's just you and me today. Since James has to do his solo." Carlos sighed a deep sigh. Carlos was bored Kendall was with Jo and Logan was well Logan. He could be anywhere. Carlos has been sighing since Mama Knight told him to do something. What was he going to do? He bought a corndog he talked with helmet and now he's walking around. He is bored. Something interesting needed to happen. Something Good. "What if I had gotten kidnapped?!" He shouted with glee not noticing the two guys that was walking towards him with a smirk. "That woukd be cool,but I woulsnt go without a fight. He sat on a nearby bench and let out the deepest sighs Carlos had ever had in his life. "That only happens in movies!" He said staring at the ground.

"Well,little Carlos." A guy that looked like he was the sixth Memever of One Direction said. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Uh...No...I prefer to sit here and call someone." Carlos said dialling a random number. He didn't even look up.

"That won't be a good idea." Carlos no was he going to be kidnapped. Carlos shook his head to get rid of the thought out.

"My friend and I are going to take you for a little ride." The guy smiled.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked getting a glare from the other guy that was standing there. It was scary and Carlos wanted no part in this. He regretted wanting to get kidnapped.

"Let' Hispanic." The other guy said wearing a hat. not the whole ordeal.

"Can I have one last request?" Carlos asked after being tied up and thrown in the rent a car.

"Fine." The Guy driving said. He had brown hair the one that look like he could be in One Direction.

"Can you leave my friends alone." It wasn't a question. Carlos thought since they his friends would be safe. WRONG!

The two guys Bryan and Todd burst out in fits of laugjterlaughter. "No." They said in unison. Carlos after that was smacked .

Bryan and Todd

"Did you call The girl.?" Todd asked Bryan who had a stupid expression on his face. Jeez. Bryan was dumb as hell.

"Oh yeah. The het should be there." Bryan realized after a whole six minutes. Todd nodding and continued to drive to The place where she said the jet woukd be waiting.

"Um..." Carlos spoke up. "Can I have my helmet back?"

"NO!" Bryan yelled at Todd laughed. It was pretty funny how at the wrath if Bryan. Todd had to inwardly laugh.

The car ride there enough. It took exactly two and a half hours for them to make it for them Carlos was quiet...so quiet that in fact they had to keep turning around to make sure he was there still. Tabitha is going to be pissed atje smack on Carlos. so dumb.

"Okay Carlitos. Let's go." Carlos struggled to get out the car. He took too long AMD Todd has little patience,so he grabbed Carlos by the hair and yanked him around to where the jet was,but stopped."Should we get the other?" He asked Bryan.

"No finish him up and then get the others." Bryan said matter of factly. Todd shrugged and through Carlos into the jet with no regrets.

"Bye Carlos." they said as the plane took off.

PLATINUM DORK: HEEEEY MY WONDERDUL READERS. YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST. THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS. I WILL JAVE A DEDICATION CHAPYER FOR YOU ALL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER,SCARLOS WAS FIRST.

FEW READY. WHO WAS SURPRISED THAT Carlos was I DO ROMANCE IN THIS BECAUSE.I WASN'T GOING FIRST. LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS THAT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME. I MADE GOODIES. YOU CAN ALL HAVE SOME. AS A THANK I HAVE THIS STORY PRETTY MUCH PLANNED OUT. SO EXPECT ,BUT THEN SLOW UPDATES NOT TOO SLOW LIKE A DAY OR SO. IT'S THE MORNING HERE. One more thing review.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five Carlos_**_  
_

**_"Hey there Carlos." Someone called out to him. He was afraid that it was those two guys from earlier. What did he do to get that? He must've been bad or something. He felt someone prod at him like an Alien. Wait,he fell asleep. How that happen? He was one to never fall asleep in bad when things gotten bad. Oh shit. "Carlos wake up!" The voice said sternly. Carlos didn't budge. "If you don't wake up there WILL BE TROUBLE!" That voice is annoying. Carlos cracked his eyelids open and the first thing he realised is a doll house that he was in. "You're up my pet._**

**"Where...where am I?" Carlos asked scared.**

**"My world." The girl who looked no older than about fifteen chuckled.**

**"NOO THAT CAN'T BE!" Carlos yelled squirming in the chair. Chair? He was tied up to. This has got to be the worst day of Carlos life. **

**SMACK!  
**

**"I am Tabitha. Your new owner. You will be quiet or I will punish you. That slap was nothing. I have more in plan for THE CARLOS GARCIA OF BIG TIME RUSH!" With that she gave a creepy laugh.**

**Platinum Dork: Hey guys...I'm not from Delware. This is short. I know. I'm sorry,but this is a. Small part to see what Carlos is going to go through alone. Don't kill me. Next update will be longer seriously. So since I like you guys and you guys like this story can I have a review or two. And some thoughts Tell me.**

**Yes last chapter was too easy wasn't *evil laughs*  
**

***.* Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

_"Tabitha?" _Carlos thought. _"My new owner?" _Carlos stiffened as the thought sunk in. He was scared and tied up and to make things worse. HE WAS FUCKING TIED UP! Tabitha laughed as she watched Carlos struggled in the ropes he was in.

"Silly boy, You can't escape Tabitha." She laughed. Carlos stared at her.

"Let me go you cow!" Carlos yelled.

**_SMACK_**

"Who do YOU think you are?" Tabitha asked getting all up in his face. "You yell at me. You die." She whispered the last part and watched as his face pales.

"LET ME GO BITCH!" He shouts more loudly. Lucky for them the Barbie Playhouse has soundproof everything. he had asked her father to do so on her birthday. Tabitha got much closer to poor little Carlos face.

"If I let you go then what?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Then I will call the cops duh." Carlos told her. Tabitha laughed a throaty laugh and pinched carlos cheeks. He winced cause of how hard she had pinched him. His cheek was bruised.

"Ignoring that. The two dimwits should be bringing another one of your friends for me to torture." She laughed as she walked out the play house.

"NOOOO!" Carlos yelled after her. "PLEASE!" It was too late she couldn't hear Carlos or just plain ignored him. "No. Please." He whispered more to himself. He tried to wiggle free,but the ropes just gotten tighter. How painful. Carlos after a few sad attempts hung his head low and cried.

~~~Logan~~~~

"What a day?" Logan sighed sitting in the lobby next to two guys who look like they could possibly be actors or something. He really didn't pay much attention. He was thinking about other things like the new CD and the tour and what is James Diamond of all people going to make him wear. Honestly he wasn't nervous.

"...ec." Logan tuned back in to see the two guys looking at him and laughing. He wondered why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at the blond and brunette.

"Oh it has nothing to do with you." Said the blond snickering. Logan brow furrowed.

"Unless you want it to do with you." The brunette also snickered. Logan furrowed his brow even more. He didn't believe this story at all.

"So what are you guys?" Logan asked changing the subject entirely.

"Oh Actors." They said in unison." Logan stared. His thought seemed correct. He smiled to himself.

"What kind?"

"romance/Horror" The two said differently.

"SO both...or?'

"Just General,but we prefer the kidnapping kind of movie." The blond smiled at Logan who was starting to have his suspicions about these two. Logan nodded.

"Yeah I too like suspense. " The two stared at each other and wicked smile came across their face. It was perfect. The two thought Carlos was easy now this joker too. Bryan's phone went off ad he automatically picked up.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?" She screamed and Logan stared at them.

"Or agent." The blond said. Logan nodded knowing the feeling.

"We will be there with the other two." He told her.

"YOU BETTER OR ELSE YOUR FUCKING DEAD! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE FUCKING DAY! And I'm very tired of playing with Carlos." She yelled/spoke sweetly to him. Bryan nodded and closed his phone. "Hey why don't you get one of your friends so you can help us with our script." He said pulling out four scripts while he was talking.

"Sure. I can call my friend Kendall/" Logan said reaching for his phone. The two guys watched as he called Kendall. This was just too easy. They thought.

"Hey Kendall. Two guys...um..." Logan was unsure what to call them.

"Nick and Chad." Todd/Chad said. Logan nodded.

"Nick and Chad need some help with their script." There was a long pause at the end. "Sweet. We're in the lobby." Logan hung up and nodded at 'Nick and Chad'.

Thrity Minutes later Kendall finally made it with James. WHo would've guess that Pretty boy James would come with kendall making their jobs a whole lot easier. "Sweet." Bryan/Nick jumped up from where he was sitting on the sofa like. "Lets go outside." James nodded smiling and followin them as was Logan and Kendall who felt it all suspicious. "Actually we need to drive somewhere would gus mind coming along for the ride." It wasn't a question.

"Sure." The three boyband members said together.

"Perfect." Bryan whispered Todd to hear him. The three sat in the back not knowing they were going to a magical place called HELL!

"Here we are." Bryan sang.

"A jet?" James asked feeling special. "Riiiiiiich much." He said strecthing the i. The two smiled.

"Its our manger. Would you like to see the inside." It wasn't a question more of a demand.

"Sure COme on Kendall and Logan." James said getting in first then the other two followed.

As soon as the boys was in Todd slammed the door.

"Hey." Kendall shouted.

"YOu idiots. This was too easy." Todd smiled wickedly to Bryan who grinned bac evilly.

"Time to get our money." Bryan shouted.

"Lets get the money first before giving her these boys. She already have Carlos. So it's either the Four Billion or nothing." Todd told Bryan. He had a feeling he couldn't trust her a single bit.

"Whatever you say." Bryan told him hoping into the passenger seat after beating Kendall for trying to leave. He had to tie up and sit them in the corner where they would be good. Bryan actually enjoyed beating Kendall, but enjoyed it more beating Logan for talking back. James was good he didn't say a word to anyone. He kept quiet and watched. He didn't even ask questions. He was scared.

"You boys are going to see a good friend of ours. She's super fun." Todd laughed his ass all the way to Tabitha who lived in Hawaii.

"Where are we going?" Logan whispered.

"Hawaii Bitch!" Bryan spat on him. "It's going to be fun." He laughed.

_**Platinum Dork: Hello my readers. Thank you for being patient. I just couldn't wait to post this. I just had to. I'll post another chapter soon. Maybe tommorow or...yeah anywayREVIEW thank you.**_

_**Tell me should I do a romance?**_

_**I was thinking about it and since it's a kidnapping story I didn't think so,but what do you guys think and with who? **_

_**What will Gustavo and Kelly do?**_

_**How will the boys react?**_

_**Do you think Tabitha is evil?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Platinum Dork" Okay yesterday was a bit of a rush because I was going to see a movie with my cousins so I rushed it all. And I know that most of you wanted to see what happened with Kendall,Logan, and James getting beaten by two guys. I do no that the guys are in a hockey team which is why I wrote this special chapter for SherryW thanks for the review by the way. ^.^ Here it is.**_

_**Chapter Seven The Fight**_

"SON OF A BITCH!" James yelled as the jet door was shut immediately. "LET US OUT!" He banged on the door.

"I told you..." Logan started.

"Shut it." The blonde who was called Chad came in. "You are now prisoners in here. We are to take all three of you to a location not even I heard of. We were initially supposed to take three,but James got in the way and here we I mean you are. Now I didn't expect for you three to be as dumb as you are." Chad/Todd laughed evilly. "I mean who does that?" He was bent over laughing.

"James,Logan" Kendall whispered. "Lets get him." Kendall ran at the guy,but didn't expect him to have a taser ready in his hand zapping away. He then turned a knob which zapped Kendall even worse. "AHHHHHHH!" Kendall fell to the floor in pain still twitching from the electricity that went through his body. Logan and James stared at him.

"YOU BITCH!" James and Logan charged at Todd who was smirking over Kendall's body. "YOU'RE DEAD!" James punched Todd square in the jaw and Logan lunged getting kicked in the gut by Bryan who appeared out of nowhere. "Logan!" James shrieked staring at his bent over friend. It was two against one. Not very fair. James thought. But he was taller and WAY stronger looking than these guys, so James did what James did. He went for Todd first since he was weaker which he was wrong. Todd gave James a double kick to the gut. Not touching his face as instructed by Tabitha who wantes their face perfect for her.

"Please you three idiots can't handle this." Bryan said pointing to himself and Todd. "We have seen things in jail that you will never know of. Or you may." Bryan leaned over James face and gave him a slight peck on the lips and then spat on him. Bryan sauntered to the driver side and laughed menacingly along with Todd.

"F...Fu...fuck you." James said coughing up blood. Todd stared at the beaten James and laughed.

"You piece of shit. I don't see how anyone would love you pieces of trash." Todd spat. Bryan wanted to say something but stayed focus on the...air...The jet finally came to a stop in Hawaii...not Hawaii directly,but a island near which is called MonoHoopla. Just kidding it's Hawaii,but the more deserted part.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Logan yelled and instantly regretted that. Bryan stood up and slapped the hell out of Logan.

"You speak when spoken to. Got that." Bryan said his eyes turning evil.

"Yes." Logan whispered. Bryan tighten the ropes on the three and threw them out the jet waiting for Tabitha to come with the money.

Hours later, Tabitha finally came with a big smile her blonde hair blowing in the wind and her cute pink jumper on. She bounced down the street holding the brief case in her hand. To seperate ones, so they assumed she seperated the money. Todd and Bryan were pratically drooling, but the plan she had would make them pissed.

"Hello Boys." She said to the three boyband members. They said nothing. "How was the trip?" Still nothing.

"Bryan. Todd." She smiled at the two boys standing there staring at her hands.

"Hey/What's up?" They said.

"I have another task for you." SHe smiled sweetly.

"WHAT?!" Bryan yelled.

"It has extra." She said the smile fading away.

"What is it?" Todd elbowed Bryan in the ribs.

"I want you to bring me Jo, Camille, Lucy,Katie,and of course Kelly."

"NOT JO!" Kendall yelled.

SMACK. Tabitha smacked Kendall across his mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KENDALL NO ONE SPOKE TO YOU?!" She yelled. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Tabitha said sweetly.

"We will bring them." Todd and Bryan said.

"There;s over a billion dollars in here. I spilt it for you guys." She smiled. "Bring those hoes to me and you will get your money and oh yeah a fan. A girl fan."

'"NOT A FAN!" The three said. Tabitha kicked all three of them which had them in a bowing postion.

"I take what I want bitch." Tabitha said. "Throw them asses in the truck." She told Bryan and Todd, which they immediately did.

Bryan threw James and Kendall in the back. Todd through Logan in the back. Causing them to bang their heads on the metal part of the inside of the truck trunk.

"I'm in so much pain." Was the last word Logan uttered before losing consciousness.

~~~~Camille~~~~

"Waiting for Logan is like waiting for Jo to get her eyebrows plucked." She told Lucy who wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't you mean Kendall?" She asked still reading this motorcycle magazine.

"No. I mean Jo. I mean I thought Kendall and her was related to each other and I was like ew." Camille drowned on because her own relationship wasn't working for her very well.

"Camille. Please. ALl you do is bag on and on and on about Them two leave them alone." Lucy sighed closing the magazine.

"Is it that annoying?" She asked using sarcasm. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Get a life." With that she continued all the way to the elevator.

"I don't see what her problem is." Camille said to herself. "She's the one Kendall dumped for Jo anyway, Stupid hoe. I hate them all."

"Me too." Said someone behind her. "It's a real shame that you only know how it feels."

"I know right." Camille agreed.

"MAybe it will be better if Lucy and Jo disappered."

"Yes it would be or maybe just Lucy."

"Maybe you too."

"Yes. I like vacations." Camille kept going not caring who she talks to as long as hse talking to someone who is willing to listen.

"Then Lucy and Jo will disappear."

_**Platinum Dork: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE BEST REVIEWERS. AND THANKS TO ALETHEA No romance at all. Just the suspense of what will happen to the guys and NOW THE GIRLS. Wasn't it weird Kendall just cried out for Jo and a fan?**_

_**Why didn't he cry out for Katie or Lucy or Camille?**_

_**or Kelly?**_

_**review with answers and the bset one will get a chapter deidcated to them mostly next chapter because I love to read your guys review. ^.^ **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Platinum Dork: Sorry for the confusion. Camille was talking to one of the Kidnappers Bryan and Todd. My apologies. No more will I confuse people. I will just leave a really awesome Cliff hanger. Chey21 haha I did do that on purpose. So here it is. Chappie 8**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_"How the hell are we supposed to kidnap Lucy." _Lucy could hear the whispers in her room,but she didn't feel like getting up. She was too tired. Kidnapping, What the hell. Lucy thought. I must be having those weird dreams again. With that she rolled over and went back to sleep.

"_This is what we do." _The whispers kept going which were disturbing her sleep. _"Put the cloth on her mouth. Hurry before she wakes up."__  
_

_"Fine. Okay don't rush me Jeez." _A cloth? What's going on? Lucy cracked her eyelids open and saw a figure with blond hair putting a cloth over her mouth.

"Kendall?" She asked falling into a deep sleep.

"TODD!" Bryan screamed.

"What stupid?" He scowled dragging Lucy to the car.

"What about Jo?" Bryan asked. Todd could have smacked the life out of Bryan.

"You do it." Todd said hauling her into the car. "I'll be here to make sure she doesn't wake up."

"Oh okay." Bryan said running off towards the lobby.

It was the crack of dawn and Jo was finally waking up. The birds were singing and Gustavo was yelling though her door. Wait Gustavo was yelling through her door? What? "I'm coming!" SHe called. She pratically ran to the door swinging it open. "Hey Gistavo." She said trying her best fake smile.

"WHERE ARE THE DOGS?!" He shouted in her face with Kelly right behind him following Mama Knight and Katie.

"Yeah where is Kendall?" Katie and Mama Knight asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know." Jo told them. "How would I know. I haven't seen him since yesterday when he went to go help two guys named Chad and Nick." Jo told them.

"THEY HAVE THE TOUR COMING UP!" Gustavo screamed. He was angry that they ditched him.

"Yeah. Lets go to and ask him about the two guys Chuck and Mike." Katie said running towards the Lobby. The others didn't stop her which they should have,but they didn't. Poor Katie was in for a ride of her life.

IN the lobby Katie didn't see or anyone. Just a creepy guy dressed in black who was kind of cute if she may add. Tall,blond, and yes Katie's total type. She liked the boy who had a scowl on his face as he stared at her. Katie was confused,but she knew she had to ask some questions.

"Um..Mister?" Katie squeaked staring at the guy who was glaring. He was really scary.

"What?" He barked.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked innocently.

"Brother?" He asked confused. She nodded and showed him a picture using her Iphone. He laughed and shook his head. "But I know where he is?" He told her. She brighten and watched as the guys eyes turned from cold to dark. It was truly the worst decision Katie felt she had ever made.

"Um..Where?" She asked.

"Follow me." He said.

"I can't. I don't follow strangers." She said trying to run,but the guy was much faster than her. "Let me go." SHe begged.

"NOpe. You were in the way and now you have to be dealt with accordingly." He chuckled.

"HELP...oof." He kicked her in the face and dragged her tiny body out. "LET ME GO. oof." He punched her in the ribs.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty slut." He continued to beat and abuse her using his legs,fists and feet. She finally passed out. "Damn. She's tough." He muttered dragging her to the car with a still passed out Lucy.

"What took you so long?" Todd asked throwing Katie into the back seat. "Why is Katie...?"

"She got in the way." Bryan said panting. "She's pretty tough." He admitted.

"Did you beat her?" Todd asked looking at the bruises and blood spilling from her nose.

"Yeah." Bryan said.

"Good job." Todd laughed. "I wonder how will this look to Kendall." Todd said taking a picture and sending it to Tabitha. Oh this was going to be good. Todd thought as he and Bryan hoped into the passenger side driving to the Jet in the middle of somewhere that they couldn't really remember the name of it.

""Todd do we have to get the others as well?" Bryan said wanting to beat up more.

"You can beat up James or Kendall." Todd told him and he smiled happily.

"Katie is taking forever." Mama Knight said feeling woried. Everyone was still up in Jo's room except for Camille who was sound asleep in her room. "I'm going to look for her." Mama Knight said. She couldn't go without her children. She can't possibly think something bad happened. Maybe it's a prank. She nodded to herself.

"You can't." Kelly said. "The person or thing doing this could be anywhere." Mama Knight stared at Kelly with teary eyes. "I know this is hard Jennifer,but we will find them."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" SHe yelled. "THOSE TWO ARE MY PRIDE AND JOY. i WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL FIVE OF THEM. I WAS. I WAS THE MOM. THEIR PARENTS TRUSTED ME. MY KIDS ARE GONE!" She broke down crying. Her kids were gone. Kelly and Jo just watched her cry. "My kids." SHe said rocking back and forth on the floor. There was no way to confront her. It was done. Her kids was gone James,Carlos,and Logan were gone. Where could they have gone? No one knows. "My baby." She whimpered.

"EVERYONE WE WILL SEARCH FOR BIG TIME RUSH AND KATIE!" Gustavo yelled and marched out the door.

"Wow." Jo said helping Mama Knight to her feet and walking out the door with Kelly. The manhunt begins.

_**Platinum Dork: WHAT?! Bryan is such a jerk. I will try and update as much possible before school starts for those in August 28th...Honestly school should start after LABOR day.**_

_**Anyway Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Platinum Dork: Before start the story I am on mt phone so if anything is misspelled I am apologizing (.Sorry that this is so short. Its a filker. I will continye on from where i left off. There is more abuse coming. Frim Tabitha.)beforehand and Secondly I hate school too. Its a huge waste of time. Chey22 have wonderful summer. Onwards.

"Ugh. My head hurts like hell." Katie said looking around the unfamiliar room. There was nothing ther,but Lucy sleeping next to her. Wait Lucy? She too gotten captured. Who else has gotten captured by these goons. "HELP!" Katie shouted over and over again. She tried to mive,but something was resticting her from moving . The hell. Katie thought. She tried to move again. "HELP ME!" Katie screaned.

"I heard you the first time." Katie did bot hear when this person came. "I'm prerty sure you already met." The girl laughed pointing behind her. "Flick on the lights." The bright light brighten the dark room. "Welcome slut ." The girl said with such venom it scared Katie.

"Let me go." Katie tried to keep her voice leveled,but sge was scared. "I don't want to be here." Katie was niw on the verge of tears. Tabitha laughed loudly causing a sleeping Lucy to wake up from her slumber.

"Where..." SLAP! The hit on Lucy face rang through the room.

"Don't speaj unless spoken to. It seems Jo has pritection. She will get captured and so will the other girl." Tabitha said nostly to herself. "GUYS!" She screames abd the two fron before came back.

"What?" They said.

"Fuck. I don't want the fan or Kelly or Camille or Jo. I'm sastisfied now." She paused with a creepy smile. "The money is on the table." Pause. "I WILL call if I need anything." The two nodded and rab happiky off to get the money.

"WHERE IS KENDALL?!" Katie yelled earning a punch to the face from Tabitha.

"In my OTHER pent house." Tabitha laughed.

"...What the..." Lucy began but quickly shut her lips scared of getting it again.

"You learn quickly." Tabitha said beforr leaving the unspoken answer linger in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**Platinum Dork: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! AND FOR REVIEWING! AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING YOU GUYS ACTUALLY MADE THIS STORY FUN. I LISTEN TO MUSIC WHEN I WRITE THIS. ONE SONG IS BEST SONG EVER BY ONE DIRECTION AND THE ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS SHOW ME! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU.  
**

"Hey Kenbear." Tabitha smiled peering down at Kendall who looked like he given up on life. "Guess who I have!" Tabitha sang. Kendall stared at her not saying anything. "If you don't say anything. How can I tell you. Now guess." Tabitha demanded

"What did you do to Jo?!" Kendall sounded like he was begging.

"Ohoho. I don't want Jo. I already have you my love." She blew a kiss to Kendall who dodged it.

"Kelly?" He asked. "Mom. Camille. Lucy. Katie." He asked.

"Only two right." Tabitha kicked him.

"Hey. I want to beat up Kendall." Bryan said coming up from behind.

"okay. You can have 24 hours with Kendall." Tabitha gave him the green light. "Here only. So his sleeping friends cab watch when they hear the screams if Kendal fucking Knight." Tabitha laughed evilly.

"Um...okay..." Bryan said feeling a little scared.

BACK TO LUCY AND KATIE

"Katie what the hell is going on?"Lucy said feeling outraged,but was afraid to yell because if that Bitch.

"We got kidnapped." Katie said smiling a little bit.

"Kid...WE ARE KIDNAPOED?!" She yelled and instantly regretteddoing so. The door swung open and Lucy and Katie ran to the corner huddled together.

"Yes. Whore. Kidnapped." The deep voice was a man's voice. Lucy relaxed a little bit,but that was a mistake on her part.

"Can you help us?" Lucy asked walking over to the guy.

"HELP YOU!" HE BARKED. LUCY flinched. "Sure I'll help you." He smiled walking closer and closer to Lucy and Katie.

"Fuck." Katie murmured.

"I'll start by teaching you all some manners." Todd pulled out this wire like rope. He grinned. Getting closer to hos prey.

CAMILLE

"Somehow today is just right." Thought Camille after hanging with tge Jennifer' felt at ease...that is til Jo totally killed her buzz.

"CAMILLE!" Jo screamed. "HAVE YOU SEEN LUCY OR KATIE?!"

"No and no." Camille stated feeling extra irritated. First hee buzz was killed and bow Ji is saying Lucy and Katie us missing.

"Katie is missing?" Camille asked slowly. Jo nodded. "WHAT?!" Camille ran away from Jo and towards the park. Katie can't disappear. Not Katie. Camille thought. please let Katie be safe. Camille continued to run.

mama Knight

My precious kids are missing and all Gustavo is thinking about is the stupid tour. I was responsible for Chapter 10

Platinum Dork: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! AND FOR REVIEWING! AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING YOU GUYS ACTUALLY MADE THIS STORY FUN. I LISTEN TO MUSIC WHEN I WRITE THIS. ONE SONG IS BEST SONG EVER BY ONE DIRECTION AND THE ONE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS SHOW ME! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU.

"Hey Kenbear." Tabitha smiled peering down at Kendall who looked like he given up on life. "Guess who I have!" Tabitha sang. Kendall stared at her not saying anything. "If you don't say anything. How can I tell you. Now guess." Tabitha demanded

"What did you do to Jo?!" Kendall sounded like he was begging.

"Ohoho. I don't want Jo. I already have you my love." She blew a kiss to Kendall who dodged it.

"Kelly?" He asked. "Mom. Camille. Lucy. Katie." He asked.

"Only two right." Tabitha kicked him.

"Hey. I want to beat up Kendall." Bryan said coming up from behind.

"okay. You can have 24 hours with Kendall." Tabitha gave him the green light. "Here only. So his sleeping friends cab watch when they hear the screams if Kendal fucking Knight." Tabitha laughed evilly.

"Um...okay..." Bryan said feeling a little scared.

BACK TO LUCY AND KATIE

"Katie what the hell is going on?"Lucy said feeling outraged,but was afraid to yell because if that Bitch.

"We got kidnapped." Katie said smiling a little bit.

"Kid...WE ARE KIDNAPOED?!" She yelled and instantly regretteddoing so. The door swung open and Lucy and Katie ran to the corner huddled together.

"Yes. Whore. Kidnapped." The deep voice was a man's voice. Lucy relaxed a little bit,but that was a mistake on her part.

"Can you help us?" Lucy asked walking over to the guy.

"HELP YOU!" HE BARKED. LUCY flinched. "Sure I'll help you." He smiled walking closer and closer to Lucy and Katie.

"Fuck." Katie murmured.

"I'll start by teaching you all some manners." Todd pulled out this wire like rope. He grinned. Getting closer to hos prey.

CAMILLE

"Somehow today is just right." Thought Camille after hanging with tge Jennifer' felt at ease...that is til Jo totally killed her buzz.

"CAMILLE!" Jo screamed. "HAVE YOU SEEN LUCY OR KATIE?!"

"No and no." Camille stated feeling extra irritated. First hee buzz was killed and bow Ji is saying Lucy and Katie us missing.

"Katie is missing?" Camille asked slowly. Jo nodded. "WHAT?!" Camille ran away from Jo and towards the park. Katie can't disappear. Not Katie. Camille thought. please let Katie be safe. Camille continued to run.

mama Knight

My precious kids are missing and all Gustavo is thinking about is the stupid tour. I was responsible for all five of those kids. Not Gustavo. Me!.

JO

Camille was acting pretty strange when she ran off like that. Jo wondered why she acted like that. Oh well. Jo shrugged it off and headed back to the lobby where everyone else was waiting for her. She didn't even bother checking her phone. But when she does she will be very surprised.

PLATINUM DORK: HELLO MY LOVELIES! OKAY THE REASON FOR MY SHORT CHAOTERS .I AM ON MY PHONE AND MY PHONE DOES THIS WEIRD THING WHEN IT DELETES JALF OF MY STOEY OF IT'S OVER A THOUSAND PLUS WORDS. HONEATLY I DON'T KNOW WHY,BUT I'M SAVING UP FOR MY VERY OWN LAPTOP. T

EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN I WILL DO A SHOUT OUT AT THE END OF THE STORY. 'S DONE. I HOOE YOU ALL WILL STAY WITH ME TIL THE VERY END. I YOU ALL KNOW WHEN I GO ON HIATUS AND THAT GOOD STUFF AND IF YOU CAN READ MY OTHER STORIES THAT WILL BE AWESOME IF NLT TJATS AWESOME TOO,BUT DOR NOW KEEP REVIEWING THANKS.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

PLATINUM DORK: TEEN CHOICE AWARDS PISSED ME OFF. UGH. I WAS DISAPPOINTED. I HATE D IT SO MUCH. IT JUST WENT OFF COMPLETELY WITHOUT ANNOUNCING BEST SNILE AND MALE HOTTIE BUT BESIDES THAT WHY THE HELL WASN'T ONE DIRECTION SITTSITTING TOGETHER AND WHY DID 3/5 LEAVE EARLIER. THIS WAS THE WORST TEEN CHOICE EVER. I WAS TITALLY DISAPPOINTED I MEAN ALL THE OTHER TEEN CHOICE AWARDS WAS AMAZING,BUT THIS PISSED ME OFF. UGH! I HATE FOX! SORRY FOR MY RANT,BUT ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 11.

"T...Tabitha." Todd called climbing his way up to the staircase.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tabitha screamed looking at Todd beaten face. He was so cute now this. "WHO DONE THIS TO YOU?!" Tabitha was passed outraged. She wanted answers and they had better be good.

"Katie and Lucy." Todd whispered clinging on to Tabitha for dear life. He was in some much pain. He didn't know what to do.

"...how?!" She said not wanting to laugh. Todd huffed and told her the story.

:~~~~~~~

"Katie!" Lucy shouted as Todd grabbed Katie by the hair and swung her around like a rag doll. Lucy jumped on Todd and started smashing his face with her fist. She was lucky enough get him on the ground. She continued to beat his face until Katie regained some strength to kick him in the ground.

"OW! BITCH!" Todd screamed which made some guy in a ski mask come and take Lucy and Katie and throw them against the wall. The guy helped Todd up. "Go to Tabitha." That's what Todd did he limped all the way to Tabitha.

"A guy in a ski mask?" Tabitha thought throwing Todd off of her. He groaned in pain. "Oh I know who that is." She laughed with joy. Tabitha was jumping up and down. Her new fond toy had arrived. Todd stared in confusion. "Don't worry. He's one of you guys. I thought something like that might happen." Tabitha laughed manicly.

"Oh." Todd laughed with her. "Haha...ow." he laughed/groaned. He was in so much pain.l that it actually hurt to laugh.

"Next. The final phase." She pulled out Kendalls BlackBerry and dialed a number. it on speaker. Tge phone rang twice.

"KENDALL!" The Voice .

"No,but take it to him." Todd and followed Tabitha out the door. "KENBEAR!" She change thingy. up in disgust. "Phone."

"Kendall?" The girl asked.

"JO!" Kendall exclaimed. " you..." Click!

"Times up." Tabitha smiled hanging up the phone.

"Please let me talk to her some mire." Kendall begged. Tabitha shook her head.

"BRYAN HANDLE THIS PIECE OF SHIT." Bryan had just finished his sandwich,but was more than happy Kendall.

Chapter 11

PLATINUM DORK: TEEN CHOICE AWARDS PISSED ME OFF. UGH. I WAS DISAPPOINTED. I HATE D IT SO MUCH. IT JUST WENT OFF COMPLETELY WITHOUT ANNOUNCING BEST SNILE AND MALE HOTTIE BUT BESIDES THAT WHY THE HELL WASN'T ONE DIRECTION SITTSITTING TOGETHER AND WHY DID 3/5 LEAVE EARLIER. THIS WAS THE WORST TEEN CHOICE EVER. I WAS TITALLY DISAPPOINTED I MEAN ALL THE OTHER TEEN CHOICE AWARDS WAS AMAZING,BUT THIS PISSED ME OFF. UGH! I HATE FOX! SORRY FOR MY RANT,BUT ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 11.

"T...Tabitha." Todd called climbing his way up to the staircase.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tabitha screamed looking at Todd beaten face. He was so cute now this. "WHO DONE THIS TO YOU?!" Tabitha was passed outraged. She wanted answers and they had better be good.

"Katie and Lucy." Todd whispered clinging on to Tabitha for dear life. He was in some much pain. He didn't know what to do.

"...how?!" She said not wanting to laugh. Todd huffed and told her the story.

:~~~~~~~

"Katie!" Lucy shouted as Todd grabbed Katie by the hair and swung her around like a rag doll. Lucy jumped on Todd and started smashing his face with her fist. She was lucky enough get him on the ground. She continued to beat his face until Katie regained some strength to kick him in the ground.

"OW! BITCH!" Todd screamed which made some guy in a ski mask come and take Lucy and Katie and throw them against the wall. The guy helped Todd up. "Go to Tabitha." That's what Todd did he limped all the way to Tabitha.

"A guy in a ski mask?" Tabitha thought throwing Todd off of her. He groaned in pain. "Oh I know who that is." She laughed with joy. Tabitha was jumping up and down. Her new fond toy had arrived. Todd stared in confusion. "Don't worry. He's one of you guys. I thought something like that might happen." Tabitha laughed manicly.

"Oh." Todd laughed with her. "Haha...ow." he laughed/groaned. He was in so much pain.l that it actually hurt to laugh.

"Next. The final phase." She pulled out Kendalls BlackBerry and dialed a number. it on speaker. Tge phone rang twice.

"KENDALL!" The Voice .

"No,but take it to him." Todd and followed Tabitha out the door. "KENBEAR!" She change thingy. up in disgust. "Phone."

"Kendall?" The girl asked.

"JO!" Kendall exclaimed. " you..." Click!

"Times up." Tabitha smiled hanging up the phone.

"Please let me talk to her some mire." Kendall begged. Tabitha shook her head.

"BRYAN HANDLE THIS PIECE OF SHIT." Bryan had just finished his sandwich,but was more than happy Kendall.

wide eyed at Bryan who was getting ready to pound Kendalls . Bryan really liked Kendall in the first place. His face just irritated him to of killing. Bryan slowly walked over . The other three was huddled in the corner waiting to be beaten by this monster. Bryan stopped and looked at Logan. Bryan walked over to Logan grabbed him,by his hair and yanked him on his feet. Logan was confused and it showed.

"Can I beat Logan and ?" Bryan asked Tabitha. She nodded and watched as Bryans fist smashed into Logan's face repeatedly until blood was running through his nose. Bryan threw Logan on the ground and stomped him continually with a wicked smile on his face.

"Bryan same thing to them all." Tabitha said. Bryan nodded happily. This is what he lived for. To hurt. "And .to Katie and Lucy and show them too." Bryan nodded.

"Stop!" James yelled getting fed up.

"The toys are coming tomorrow." Tabitha said ignoring James, Bryan James was next. James shook with fright. Toys. They don't want toys they want to be freed.

JO

The phone rang and everyone stared. Jo was afraid to answer,but once at the caller I.D she picked up. "KENDALL?!" She yelled excitely. "Is that you...I can't ...

"I can bring the phone ." She paused. The guy on Kendalls phone really scared her. Jo waited while they brought him the phone. "KenBear. Phone!" Jo held her breath.

"Hello?" she asked.

"JO. I MISSED YOU..." CLICK! The phone went dead. Kendall. He sounded hurt and abused. He only been missing for a few days.

"WHO?!" Mama Knight asked.

"Kendall." Jo said barely audible. "It was Kendall." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING?!" Jo paused. Did Mama Knight just go off. "HE'S MY SON. YOU ONLY BEEN DATING HIM FOR LESS THAN A YEAR OR SO. TRY CARRYING THE MOST PRECIOUS SON FOR NINE MONTHS THEN LOSING HIM. I SHOULD BE CRYING." Mama Knight shouted out. She was right Kendall and Katie are . The call wasn' enough to track it,but one way or another they find BTR and Katie and Lucy.

PLATINUM DORK: HERE IT WAS CHAPTER 11 AS PROMISED. WAIT I DISNT PROMISE ANYTHING. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH . SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN TO MAMA KNIGHT?

WHO WAS THAT FUY IN THE SKI MASK?

WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS?

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Tomorow

Platinum Dork: You guys are truly amazing and next I will update two chapters at a time as a special thank you and as for now. I'm tired of going from the guys to the other people and let's move forward with the abuse. Any ideas or suggestion for how I should abuse them please feel free to leave it in a review or you can pm me if you feel uncomfortable. I will put your name down once tou let me know. I'm not a thief . I give props to people. Okay so forward with the story and yes I will upload three extra chapters as a special thank you to all my reviwers favorites and of course followers. THANKS YOUS!

"Okay. Let's have Kendall go first." Tabitha smiled pulling out the syringe. Kenda squealed like a pig at the sight of . It was long. Very long. Kendall didn't know what to do he was bound by ropes. Kendall let a single tear out. "Poor Kendall. My baby is crying." Tabitha faked a sad face. "If it makes you feel better you and the guys are in seperate rooms some maybe groomed with two. That's if you are lucky enough." Tabitha had a dark loon on her face as she pulled Kendalls pants down. He didn't fight. Winder why. Tabitha stuck the needle in Kendalls thighs. Once it was inserted Kendall let out a loud 12 Tomorow

Platinum Dork: You guys are truly amazing and next I will update two chapters at a time as a special thank you and as for now. I'm tired of going from the guys to the other people and let's move forward with the abuse. Any ideas or suggestion for how I should abuse them please feel free to leave it in a review or you can pm me if you feel uncomfortable. I will put your name down once tou let me know. I'm not a thief . I give props to people. Okay so forward with the story and yes I will upload three extra chapters as a special thank you to all my reviwers favorites and of course followers. THANKS YOUS!

"Okay. Let's have Kendall go first." Tabitha smiled pulling out the syringe. Kenda squealed like a pig at the sight of . It was long. Very long. Kendall didn't know what to do he was bound by ropes. Kendall let a single tear out. "Poor Kendall. My baby is crying." Tabitha faked a sad face. "If it makes you feel better you and the guys are in seperate rooms some maybe groomed with two. That's if you are lucky enough." Tabitha had a dark loon on her face as she pulled Kendalls pants down. He didn't fight. Winder why. Tabitha stuck the needle in Kendalls thighs. Once it was inserted Kendall let out a loud whimper. "Oh Kendall. I have to put this all in." She laughed as the needle went deeper into his skin. The warm liquid soon entered Kendalls body making him feel woozy.

"What the hell is that?" Kendall asked

"Who knows. Maybe its mercury maybe its not,but I will tell you one thing. You won't escape." Tabitha smiled at. James who was next. He inched back,but not too far because Bryan had him in a headlock. "James my love." Tabitha smiled

"Fuck you. You're just another pointless bitch trying to get her way because daddy left you with all the money why he's gone." James spat which earned him a tighter grip on his neck from Bryan.

"Ouch. that stings,but not as much as this. James David Diamond. I will show you fucking pointless when you try and leave me. I AM YOUR OWNER!" She screamed as she injected the liquid into his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James screamed as the needle was already . "F-F-Fuck you." James panted after the needle left him.

"Pointless?" Tabitha moved on. "Carlos my love." She smiled at the good Latino. "Since you been such a good boy. I won't hurt you as bad." Carlos wasn't sure if he should smile or what. "Say owie." Tabitha slowly put the needle in his arm as she had did with Kendall and once it was all gone she snatched it out. Carlos eyes watered. The pain was too much to bear. Tears left his eyes. Tabitha noticed and wiped one salty tear away to lick. "This is a once in a lifetime chance." She muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked slowly losing conciousness. Tabitha looked at the two sleeping boys and Logan.

"Because I can." Carlos heard before he went to sleep.

"Bitch." Logan muttered not intending for her to hear it,but she did. Tabitha stabbed Logan with the needle and soon he too was asleep.

Chapter 12 Tomorow

Platinum Dork: You guys are truly amazing and next I will update two chapters at a time as a special thank you and as for now. I'm tired of going from the guys to the other people and let's move forward with the abuse. Any ideas or suggestion for how I should abuse them please feel free to leave it in a review or you can pm me if you feel uncomfortable. I will put your name down once tou let me know. I'm not a thief . I give props to people. Okay so forward with the story and yes I will upload three extra chapters as a special thank you to all my reviwers favorites and of course followers. THANKS YOUS!

"Okay. Let's have Kendall go first." Tabitha smiled pulling out the syringe. Kenda squealed like a pig at the sight of . It was long. Very long. Kendall didn't know what to do he was bound by ropes. Kendall let a single tear out. "Poor Kendall. My baby is crying." Tabitha faked a sad face. "If it makes you feel better you and the guys are in seperate rooms some maybe groomed with two. That's if you are lucky enough." Tabitha had a dark loon on her face as she pulled Kendalls pants down. He didn't fight. Winder why. Tabitha stuck the needle in Kendalls thighs. Once it was inserted Kendall let out a loud 12 Tomorow

Platinum Dork: You guys are truly amazing and next I will update two chapters at a time as a special thank you and as for now. I'm tired of going from the guys to the other people and let's move forward with the abuse. Any ideas or suggestion for how I should abuse them please feel free to leave it in a review or you can pm me if you feel uncomfortable. I will put your name down once tou let me know. I'm not a thief . I give props to people. Okay so forward with the story and yes I will upload three extra chapters as a special thank you to all my reviwers favorites and of course followers. THANKS YOUS!

"Okay. Let's have Kendall go first." Tabitha smiled pulling out the syringe. Kenda squealed like a pig at the sight of . It was long. Very long. Kendall didn't know what to do he was bound by ropes. Kendall let a single tear out. "Poor Kendall. My baby is crying." Tabitha faked a sad face. "If it makes you feel better you and the guys are in seperate rooms some maybe groomed with two. That's if you are lucky enough." Tabitha had a dark loon on her face as she pulled Kendalls pants down. He didn't fight. Winder why. Tabitha stuck the needle in Kendalls thighs. Once it was inserted Kendall let out a loud whimper. "Oh Kendall. I have to put this all in." She laughed as the needle went deeper into his skin. The warm liquid soon entered Kendalls body making him feel woozy.

"What the hell is that?" Kendall asked

"Who knows. Maybe its mercury maybe its not,but I will tell you one thing. You won't escape." Tabitha smiled at. James who was next. He inched back,but not too far because Bryan had him in a headlock. "James my love." Tabitha smiled

"Fuck you. You're just another pointless bitch trying to get her way because daddy left you with all the money why he's gone." James spat which earned him a tighter grip on his neck from Bryan.

"Ouch. that stings,but not as much as this. James David Diamond. I will show you fucking pointless when you try and leave me. I AM YOUR OWNER!" She screamed as she injected the liquid into his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" James screamed as the needle was already . "F-F-Fuck you." James panted after the needle left him.

"Pointless?" Tabitha moved on. "Carlos my love." She smiled at the good Latino. "Since you been such a good boy. I won't hurt you as bad." Carlos wasn't sure if he should smile or what. "Say owie." Tabitha slowly put the needle in his arm as she had did with Kendall and once it was all gone she snatched it out. Carlos eyes watered. The pain was too much to bear. Tears left his eyes. Tabitha noticed and wiped one salty tear away to lick. "This is a once in a lifetime chance." She muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked slowly losing conciousness. Tabitha looked at the two sleeping boys and Logan.

"Because I can." Carlos heard before he went to sleep.

"Bitch." Logan muttered not intending for her to hear it,but she did. Tabitha stabbed Logan with the needle and soon he too was asleep.

After Tabitha was done Todd and Bryan and Ski mask guy took the four sleeping boys and put them into seperate rooms. Kendall was lucky enough to be with Logan. Carlos was with Katie. James was alone next to Lucy's room who was also alone. Tabitha had put them all to sleep. Tabitha walked back to her daddy's office looking for more torture items for the boys. The phone in the office rang which was odd.

"Hello?" She said slowly.

"Hi sweetie." Mayor Drew laughed.

"Daddy!" Tabitha shrieked. "What's up?" She laughed it off.

"I WAS calling to check up on you. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Just had a couple friends over and went out." She lied,but not all was a lie.

"That's good sweetie. I also called to let you know I don't know are coming back. We are having fun in Paris. And also Your mother sent a present over. Did you get it?" Tabitha stared confused.

"No." She said.

"Here's your mom." Tabitha waited while shuffling was going on. " The presents name is Antoine." Was all that was sad before the line ended. Of course though Tabitha mom is in the mafia or should it be said was. Tabitha smiled at the phone.

"Thank you mother." She said before walking out the office to search for more items.

PLATINUM DORK: TWIST! HAHAH! HER MOTHER IS THE MAFIA. Guys I know I said I'll upload this Monday,but technically it is Monday and later on today the three updates as promised. So yeah its 12:00am here so its MONDAY!

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*** 30 minutes later, Kendall and Logan slowly waking up***

Tabitha slowly licked her lips as she had Todd tie up Kendall and Logan to two different beds, nude except for their boxers. An evil smile crept to her lips as she watched Kendall sleep. She would fuck him first and he would be her first; the thought of that made her heart beat like crazy, and her lower parts twitch with eagerness… she was a virgin…well, almost …she had used vibrators , so she didn't know if that counted or not.

"Do you want me to stay in here or what?" Todd asked quietly, afraid of the psycho bitch.

Tabitha snapped out of her thoughts to look at the idiot that stood before her,

"No. I want you and Bryan two go play with Carlos and Katie," she said, licking her lips again, "Don't kill them…just play with them…understand?"

"Yes" Todd said.

"Then get the fuck out of here!" Tabitha yelled turning around on him to smack him in the head. She was getting impatient…she had things to do…certain boys to fuck….

She stared Todd down till he was out the door. When it was closed she hurried over to the door and locked it, smiling.

She stood by the door, took a deep breath and started to strip down to her bra and panties. Then she slowly walked over to her first victim. She slowly got up on the bed and straddled the blondes waist and waited to see if he would wake up; his nose twitched…she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and ground her hips down on his dick. Kendall still didn't wake, only moaned and shifted in his sleep.

Tabitha leaned down and kissed his soft lips, sticking her tongue between them, sucking and biting down harshly on his full bottom lip. She smiled and moaned when he yelled out in pain, his eyes snapping open.

"Ow!" Kendall yelled out in pain. He blinked a couple of times trying to figure out why there was a huge weight on him; he tried moving to push whatever it was off of him but he couldn't move, arms or egs, because he was tied down to a bed, spread angled. He heard a laugh, and that one sound sent chills down his spine.

"W-What the f-fuck are you doing?" Kendall whispered, outraged.

His head snapped to the side by the force of the slap that Tabitha had given him."Nuh uh uh, Ken bear, watch your language in front of a lady" Tabitha pouted, laying a petite figure on his lips.

"You're not a fucking lady, you bitch." Kendall grounded out, jerking his head to the side to get her hand off his lip. Tabitha growled, her hand gripping Kendall's chin,

"When will you learn, you bastard, YOU. ARE. MINEEEEEEEEE." Tabitha yelled, slamming her hips down with each word, breathing hard, "You are mine to do with as I please…so get used to it. You better do as I say,… I have Todd in the next room with your dear little sister Katie…hmm…I wonder what he's gonna do to her?..." She leaned down on kissed him softly, not caring that he wasn't kissing her back.

She licked her way down his chest, biting and nipping, suddenly taking his nipple into her mouth and rolling it like a piece of candy. A smile spread across her lips as she heard Kendall whimper. Her hands moved slowly back to the back of her bra, unhooking the bra, letting it slide down her arms.

She smiled even bigger and laughed as she saw his eyes widen…well she was a 40 D… she ground her hips down on his bulge, running her hands over her breasts, tweaking her nipples between her figures, and moaning loudly.

Kendall hated his body right now…it was betraying him right now. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want this slut on top of him grinding down onto his dick…but his body was saying fuck you. This was rape, this was against his will…but …Jo and him had not had sex in so long…all they did was fight, work, fight,… there was no time for them to do anything…and honestly his hand wasn't doing the job…not staying that he would cheat on Jo, he wasn't like that, but his body didn't give a damn…pussy was pussy…and she was giving herself to him.

But Kendall being Kendall, he tried to fight it…

Tabitha knew he was resisting her and she would have none of that…enough playin around.

She wiggled herself down between his legs and ripped his boxers off, smiling down at her prize.

"Damn, baby, you're fucking huge!" Tabitha said, wasting no time, and grabbing a hold of him, squeezing her hand tightly around him. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up into her hand. She swiped her thumb across the tip of his head, smearing the pre-cum all of it. She locked her eyes with his as she put him inside her mouth, rolling her tongue around his rock hard shaft. She licked a wet line up the underside of his dick, along the pulsing vane, and then started bobbing her head up and down slowly, torturing him and smiling every time he bucked his hips.

She moaned, "Jo couldn't suck your dick the way I can, could she babe?" Tabitha didn't wait for an answer; she started to suck harder and faster. She put a hand between his legs and groped his balls adding to the sensation. She deep throated him, she had no gag reflex, and hummed around his thick dick as she heard him groan and pant. Kendall was close, oh God, he was close…this was so fucked up….he felt heat start to pole in his stomach and his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest…he tried to hold back, not to give in…he was near the edge of his orgasm and with one more flick the evil bitch's devil tongue she pushed him over the edge into the darkness…

Kendall shouted as he released rope after rope of his cum into Tabitha's mouth, the bitch swallowing all he had to give, milking him all the way through.

Tabitha pulled off of him licking her lips, smiling and raised one of her eyebrows…hmm…he was still hard.

"Why…a-am I s-still hard?" Kendall panted, trying to catch his breath.

Tabitha started to laugh like crazy, her face turning red, "It's one of the side effects of the drug I gave you, duh. That's why I gave it to ya'll... What? I planned to have my with every single one of you." She said, grinning like a cat that just caught herself a fat juicy mouse.

"Don't worry, Kenny. I'll take good care of you." Tabitha said, sliding off her panties, straddling his hips once again.

"Please don't. I d-don't want you…not like this…p-please." Kendall begged.

"Too bad, baby, because remember you're mine now, remember?… no one is ever going to get you back…oh and by the way…I'm going to kill Katie, your mom and that slut of a girlfriend that you have"

"N-No, please!" Kendall pleaded,

"Then shut the fuck up and fuck me, baby." Tabitha whispered against Kendall's trembling lips. Kendall nodded his head yes, but that really didn't matter because she was going to fuck him no matter what anyways.

She smiled, rubbing her tender parts against him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was wet, so fucking wet… she positioned herself above him and took his dick gently in her hands, jacking him off a couple of times, before sliding the head of his dick into her entrance. She moaned loudly, and slide down a couple of more inches…

"You're so fucking big, baby." Tabitha whispered, panting, her nipples going hard. Without warning she slammed down the rest of the way,

"F-Fuck!" Kendall screamed, "God! You're so tight" he threw his head back, eyes shut tight, his hips thrusting up of their own accord. She moaned, "God! I LOVE THE WAY YOU FEEL INSIDE OF ME!"

Tabitha started moving her hips up and down his shaft, slowly. Her hearting beating fast and faster each second she thrust herself down on his dick, moaning as her walls clenched tightly almost painfully around him. She leaned forward and wrapped her hands in his tied up hands, changing the angle, making her groan out wildly, her hips going faster of their own accord. Kendall's body thrusting up as much as it could in the position that it was in…fuck this was better than Jo…what? NO! … that was the side effects of the drug talking…not him…he still wanted Jo… he still loved and cared about the blonde headed beauty.

Tabitha saw Kendall's eyes go distant and quickly thought of a way to bring him back to her fucking him; she bit harshly down on his pulse point, hard enough to draw blood, moaning around the pulse, sucking, biting , and licking the spot.

The saddened pain made Kendall snap back into the reality of what the fuck was on his dick, he yelped out in pain, but that pain soon turned to pleasure as she kept riding his dick. She pulled up from his neck and she really did look the devil, bitch's lips red and stained with his blood,

Tabitha moaned, and sat up licking her lips clean of Kendall's blood, "Sorry babe…got carried away" she giggled as an idea popped into her head… she unlinked her small hands from his and dipped one of her figures to his neck and painted her breast red with his blood, her nails scraping over her nipples… the pleasure was building up in her, heat swarmed through her body in a hair raising rush,

"I'm gonna cum Kenny! Cum with me!"

With two more thrust of their hips they were both tumbling over the edge of their orgasm. When it was all over Tabitha laid down on Kendall's chest,

"That was fucking awesome. What do you think Kennybear?" she asked, kissing him on the lips.

"I fucking hate you, slut." Kendall hissed out, angrily.

"Aw, you don't hate me that bad, babe, you didn't fight back, remember?" Tabitha said, sweetly.

"I couldn't fight back, bitch, you tied me up! You fucking whore!" Kendall yelled out, struggling against the ropes that tied him to the bed.

Tabitha threw head back and laughed a full throatily laughed,"And now I'm shutting you up!" she said popping the 'P' and took her panties and shoved them in his mouth,

"You can have those…I won't be using them any time soon" she said, sweetly, tapping his cheek lighly, "Now it's time for my next victum…Oh, Logiebear!"

She walked over slowly to Logan's bed. She had Todd strip the boy of his clothes already…

"Hmm…ready for some fun Logan?"

Platinum Dork: All credit goes to THEWEIRDBLOND. REVIEW


End file.
